MapleClan
Welcome to MapleClan! This Clan is owned by Misty Fern. Please leave a request with the following information in comments to join: :Eye color: :Pelt description: :Personality: :Family: :Rank: Description In the midst of a beautiful maple forest lies MapleClan. Their hearts are kind and caring. They all have very warm relationships between each other. These cats are just pure good, but they will fight if needed. Territory In the middle of the great maple forest is their camp, an open clearing surrounded by maples. It's well protected by a forest that surrounds it. Camp: The MapleClan camp is a grassy open clearing bordered by tall maples and a smooth boulders. Medicine Cat Den: A small space under three great long, flat boulders. Leader's Den: Hollow under a slanting boulder, protected by bushes. Warrior's Den: In the middle of many ferns and bushes. Apprentince's Den: Inside a thick and wide Maple stump Elder's Den: Semi open cave created by a few boulders, with many ferns inside. Deputy's Den: Very similar to the leader's den, except smaller. Next to leader's den. Members Leader: :Maplestar - pretty dark golden she cat with deep green eyes and a small spot of white on her chest. She is caring and protective for her Clan. Currently has nine lives. (Mate: Tigerblaze) (Misty) Deputy: :Silverleaf - beautiful silver she cat with green eyes. Caring, but very loyal and respectful. (Emberstar) :: Medicine Cat: :Stormpelt - blue-gray tom with caring, ice-blue eyes. He is fun to be around and is a natural mentor. (Emberstar) Medicine Cat Apprentice: :Honeyflower - white she cat with ginger patches and honey colored eyes. She is nice, and very shy. (Daughter of Maplestar and Tigerblaze) (Misty) Warriors: :Dappleleaf - light brown she-cat with dapples of darker brown and green eyes. She is fierce and loyal to the death. (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Oakpaw :Thornberry - light brown tabby tom with green eyes. His facade is one of carelessness and sarcasm, but when his loved ones are threatened or hurt, he will do anything to get revenge for them. (Mate: Goldencloud) (Emberstar) ::Apprentice, Autumnpaw :Pricklefur ' - gray tabby tom with pale white stripes, messy fur, and ice-green eyes. He is strict and fierce, but can be caring and sympathetic. (Emberstar) ::'Apprentice, Newtpaw :Pantherfang - large, muscular, thick-furred, glossy, jet-black tom with barely visible spots of lighter black, a long, thick tail, unusually long canine teeth, and large, clear, golden eyes. He is stubborn, strict, and fearless. (Mate: Wolfsong) (Wolfspirit) ::Apprentice, Pinepaw :Brackentail - brown tom with white paws and chest. He is loyal and fierce, but he is also nice. (Son of Maplestar and Tigerblaze) (Misty) :Hollystream: A dark tortoisshell she cat with green eyes. (Starshine) :Silentbird - young, graceful, pure white she-cat with short, soft fur, a long, bushy tail, long legs, a pink nose, and unusual lavender eyes. She is caring and a great hunter. (Wolf) Apprentices: :Newtpaw - red she-cat with black patches, a long, thin tail, and amber eyes. She is outgoing, fun-loving, and acts like a kit, but is also very hardworking. (Emberstar) ::Mentor, Pricklefur :Pinepaw - large, strong, dusky brown tom with a long tail, a small black nose, thick fur, unusually long, thorn sharp claws, and forest-green eyes. He is loyal and stubborn. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Pantherfang :Oakpaw - large, battle-scarred, thick-furred, reddish-brown tom with broad shoulders, a long, thick tail, and dark amber eyes. (Wolfspirit) ::Mentor, Dappleleaf :Autumnpaw - beautiful dark brown she-cat with long legs and long fur, with calico markings all over it. She has bright green eyes, and she is sharp-tongued, fierce, fearless and extremely intelligent, she has a great sense of smell and scent, and can run extremely fast. (Prowllu) ::Mentor, Thornberry Queens: :Goldencloud ' - light gold she-cat with subtle dark brown stripes and green eyes. She is fierce and is very protective of her mate and Clan. ('Mate: Thornberry) (Emberstar) :Wolfsong - pretty, thick-furred gray she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and tail-tip, a long, bushy tail, thorn-sharp claws, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn, loyal, and caring. (Mate: Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) Kits: :Rosekit ' - light brown she-cat with a red-brown tail and green eyes. She is quiet, shy, and intelligent. (Daughter of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :'Quickkit ' - gray tom with white paws, a black patch on his hind right paw, straight, short, whiskers, and blue eyes. He is very fast, loyal, and funny. (Son of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :'Applekit ''' - light ginger she-cat with brown tips of ears, a golden tail, and a patch of red near the base of her tail, and green eyes. She is loud, rowdy, not afraid to get dirty, and honest. (Daughter of Goldencloud and Thornberry) (Emberstar) :Antkit' - small, sleek, reddish-brown tom with black ears, a long tail, and bright amber eyes. He is stubborn and caring. (Son of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) :'Ivykit' - sleek, slender, pure white she-cat with pale gray tabby patches, a long tail, small paws, and deep blue eyes. She is fearless and proud. (Daughter of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) :'Badgerkit' - large, muscular, glossy black tom with white badger-like markings, a short tail, thick fur, and dark amber eyes. He is stubborn and brave. (Son of Wolfsong and Pantherfang) (Wolfspirit) '''Elders:' :Bluefrost - small, slender, blue-gray she-cat with long legs, a short tail, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn and strong. She and her mate, Crowtalon, often join patrols. (Mate: Crowtalon) (Wolfspirit) :Crowtalon - large, battle-scarred, jet-black tom with unusually long claws, and dark amber eyes. He is clever and brave, and often joins patrols. (Mate: Bluefrost) (Wolfspirit) :::::::::::::Cats Outside of the Clan Loners: :Ace - huge, heavily-scarred black-and-white tom with shaggy fur, blood-stained claws, and icy blue eyes. He lives in a barn at the edge of MapleClan territory, but he once belonged to a group of rogues. (Wolfspirit) Rogues: :Fang - massive white tom with a jet-black tail and amber eyes. He is cruel and calculating, and is merciless. He is the leader of a pack of rogues near MapleClan, and is well respected by them. (Emberstar) :Crow - jet-black tom with glossy fur, a scarred pelt, nicked ears, and dark blue eyes. He is endlessly loyal and quite obedient and docile, yet tries to lead the rogues himself. (Emberstar) :Thorn - battle scarred, small yet strong tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes. She can act superior to others and thinks she's the best, and is very proud. She is agressive and cruel at battle, but always obedient to her leader, Fang. (Daughter of Fang) (Misty) :Thunder - big sized tabby tom, thick long fur, with a short tail and ice blue eyes. He is stubborn and skilled at battle. (Misty) :Tigerblaze - massive, dark brown tabby tom with thick, glossy fur, a paler muzzle, chest, and underbelly, a long, thick tail, and amber eyes. (Wolfspirit) :Tigerlily -''' stunningly beautiful she-cat with a glossy, smooth ginger pelt, flecks of darker ginger, icy blue eyes, long legs, and thick fur. She is intelligent and stubborn, and not afraid to go against Fang's orders if she believes in what she's doing. (Daughter of Fang) (Wolfspirit) '''Kittypets: RPG Always sign with four ~'s. ---- "Yes, Pantherfang," the apprentices meowed in unison, and trotted off to join Dappleleaf and Oakpaw. "Finally! Come on, we've been wasting time waiting for these two," Dappleleaf scolded good-naturedly, flicking her tail at Newtpaw and Pinepaw. Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 16:22, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Honeypaw trecked side by side to Stormpelt to the half moon meeting to meet with her warrior ancestors what will they tell me? ''she wondered thoughtfully. "I can see it! We're almost there" she mewed excitedley as she hurried her pace. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 01:04, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Can Oakpaw and Pinepaw become warriors? =3) The patrol filed out of camp, Dappleleaf in the lead. "We'll go to the Twolegplace border first, then the rogue border," she meowed, leaping over a fallen tree. -- 01:34, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Of course! Do I RP it or do you?) "Wait up" Stormpelt called. Honeypaw slowed down, and let Stormpelt catch up to her "Sorry" she mewed "It's just I am excited!" ~~ Maplestar watched as Honeypaw and Stormpelt vanished into the dense Maple forest I wonder if Honeypaw will get her full name tonight'' she wondered. "Hey, Maplestar" Maplestar turned around to see Brackentail, her son pad up to her with a pigeon "I though you might want some fresh kill. Look, it's your favorite!" he dropped the pigeon at her paws. "Thanks" she mewed "But I'm not really hungry". Brackentail nudged the prey clloser to her "You haven't eaten properly for days!" he replied "Please eat it". Maplestar nodded and took a bite of the warm fresh kill "Did you catch this?" she asked "It's delicious!". Brackentail nodded "I'm glad you like it". Maplestar finished the pigeon in a few bites "Thanks, Brackentail" she purred "I am so proud of you and Honeypaw". She layed down beside Brackentail "Do you miss Tigerblaze?" she asked awkwardly. Brackentail nodded "Why did he have to leave?". Maplestar sighed "I rather not talk about it..." she whispered. "So, uh, do you think Honeypaw will recieve her medicine cat name tonight?" Brackentail asked, trying to change the subject "She certainly deserves it!". Maplestar agreed, "I do hope so!" she bent her head to share tongues with Brackentail like when he was a kit. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 21:34, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Can Newtpaw be a warrior then, too? Because she's been an apprentice for as long as the other two have. =) ) Newtpaw walked beside Pinepaw behind the other two cats, feeling awkward that she knew that he might want to leave the Clan for the loner life. Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 23:14, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Yes, they all can!) Honeypaw stepped up to the Starledge beside Stormpelt "What do I do?" she asked her mentor "It's my first here". The young she cat shivered with excitement that her mentor had thought she was ready to visit the Starledge for the first time. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 20:44, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Stormpelt raised his head high, a light of happiness flashing in his blue eyes. "You've been working very hard, Honeypaw, and you can't imagine how much I appreciate that. I've decided to give you your full medicine cat name!" Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 22:18, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- "The rogues have been here," hissed Pinepaw. "And recently," added Oakpaw, his eyes blazing with anger. -- 08:18, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Is it okay if Honeypaw's name be Honeyfeather or Honeyflower? Just because she's shy and gentle.. like a feather/ flower. You can choose out of these two, Ember ) Honeypaw's eyes widened with surprise "My full medicine cat name?" she gasped "I-I- Thank You, Stormpelt" she bowed her head in respect. After all, it was the greatest honor when a MapleClan medicine cat gave his apprentince a full name, and it took much time and hard work. Stormpelt purred "Lie down and touch your nose to the stone where the stars shine most". Honeypaw nodded and was about to touvh her nose to the reflection of the stars on the stone, it was a rare and wonderous thing. "Wait!" Stormpelt mewed "I have to name you first" pride shone in his eyes. MistyfernSpring is blooming! 21:32, April 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- (How about Honeyflower? :) ) "What are we going to do about that?" Newtpaw faced Dappleleaf. "This has happened for far too long. The time has come to declare war on them, with Maplestar's consent, of course," she added quickly. Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 00:52, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Honeypaw faced her mentor and waited to recieve her full name ~~ Maplestar twisted and turned in her nest, unable to fall asleep. It was nearly sunset, and Dappleleaf's patrol had been away for a while. "I think I need to go out into the forest" she muttered to herself "To clear my thoughts". She padded out of camp, and was just reaching the great maple when she bumped into Dappleleaf "Dappleaf!" she mewed startled, she hadn't noticed the warrior "I'm sorry, I just can't seem concentrate these days". MistyfernSpring is blooming! 01:12, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ------ Pinepaw raced after Dappleleaf, skidding to a halt near her and Maplestar. Newtpaw burst out of a bush, Oakpaw close behind. **** "Tigerlily!" called Fang. Oh, Fang! What does he want? "Yes, father?" Tigerlily asked, padding over to where the huge tom sitting. Fang smiled in that way he did when he was extraordinarily happy, or feeling evil; it was hard to tell. She couldn't help but thinking that this was about MapleClan. -- 06:38, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ----- Thorn followed her sister to where Fang was sitting, he usually called them together. Thorn dipped her head to her father when she reached him "Should I be here, too?" she asked, tilting her head to the side "I-I'll leave if you don't want me" she mewed, starting to get up in case her father was angry at her for coming.~~ Maplestar padded beside Dappleaf back to camp. They were a couple of tail neghts away from the apprentinces, and Maplstar suspected Dappleaf wanted to tell her something. --MistyfernSpring is blooming! 20:01, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ------ Tigerlily tilted her head. "What do you want now?" she asked, the faintest hint of annoyance in her voice. *** Pinepaw padded side-by-side with Newtpaw, Oakpaw followed close behind. "What'd you think they're talking about?" he asked, pointing with his tail at Maplestar and Dappleleaf, who were several tail-lengths away. -- 00:50, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ------ "This mainly concerns Tigerlily," Fang told Thorn. "I want her to see if she can spy on MapleClan." ~~ "Probably something about attacking the rogues," Newtpaw answered in an offhand way. Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 04:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Right" Thorn mewed dissapointed "I'll go now". She turned away, tail drooping, and she headed torwards Crow. Why can't Fang ever trust me with important duties? she thought. Just as she was going to lay down in her nest, Crow padded up to her "Oh" she mewed, startled "Hi, Crow!". Thorn felt her fur grow hot with embarrasment as the handsome tom approcahed her. ~~ "I, Stormpelt, medicine cat of MapleClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her Clan for many moons." Stormpelt's meow echoed around the hollow "Honeypaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?". Honeypaw puffed her chest "I do". Stormpelt nodded for Honeypaw to touch her nose to the Starledge "Then may StarClan grant your wish". Honeypaw crouched down, touched her nose to the Starledge and at once started dreaming "Welcome, Honeypaw" voices around her echoed "Honeypaw, you are a wonderful medicine cat," A beautiful silver tabby mewed "Your Clan will need that, there are hard tmes coming ahead" Honeypaw dipped her head "I will do my best" then she quickly added "Are you Silversky? Stormpelt told me you were the best mentor to him" Silversky let out a smooth purr "I am," she replied "Stormpelt earned his name many times over. And so have you, Honeyflower". Honeyflower touched noses with the silver medicine cat "Thank you" she whisepered, but Silversky was aready fading away. --MistyfernSpring is blooming! 15:23, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Clans